Star Wars  ReRevelation
by xXxReaper75xXx
Summary: What if Anakin didnt stop Mace Windu from slaying Chancellor Palpatine and Obi-Wan was killed by Grievous in the battle of Utapau? This is an original story I had written in 2007 that I am redoing in some ways. Enjoy as many had before
1. A New Life

Author's Note: This was an original fan fiction story I had written my sophmore year in high school (2007) It was very successful and I felt like it needed an update with more information and grammar corrections. Consider this somewhat of an expansion of the original. Every day I will be posting a chapter that has been redone leading up to the long awaited sequel. So for those who have read it before, enjoy! And for those reading it for the first time, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks! xXxReApEr75xXx

Star Wars: (Re) Revelation

-Prologue-

The Clone Wars are coming to an end as the Republic begins to finish the remaining CIS reinforcements. The Jedi have been struggling to locate the exact location of the Count Dooku, General Grievous, and their unknown master. Then a surprise attack on Courscant to kidnap the Chancellor was in effect which succeeded on land; however the Republic won the battle in space. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi retrieved the Chancellor and eliminated Count Dooku while also making General Grievous flee in fear. The Chancellor slowly began to have constant conversations with Anakin Skywalker. However when the Chancellor made him his personal eyes and ears on the council the Jedi expected the Jedi Master rank. The council did not however give this to him. Anakin's rage was sparking and began to show a darkness cloud him.

Then Anakin was asked to spy on the Chancellor which made him feel uneasy. He told him of the Council's assignment. Finally it was time for war once more, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi left his friend to hunt down General Grievous on Utapau and Master Yoda went to Kashyyyk. General Grievous however was too much for the Jedi Master to handle as he perished. Meanwhile Anakin found a great discovery…the Chancellor is actually the Sith Lord that the Jedi have been searching for. Anakin rushed to Master Windu and told him of the horrific news. Now as Anakin is told to wait for Mace Windu to return from confronting the Sith Lord he is faced with a huge decision…

-Chapter I: A New Life-

The Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker sits in the Jedi Council Chamber.

Disturbed at the truth and the discovery of the one he was most comfortable around. Many voices going through his head and the nightmare of his wife's death haunt him. He closes his eyes to try and clear his head just long enough to make a decision. Earn the trust of the one who has always had an unsecured feeling just being around him or have the powers to save his wife from death. Anakin opens his eyes as the voice of Chancellor Palpatine goes through his head. "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost…" He ponders for a moment and closes them once more.

He opens them as he stands from the seat and walks over to a large glass window that has a very beautiful view of Courscant. As sunset approaches the ships fly through the city just as they would have yesterday…however he still felt as if this was different. At the same moment he felt like Padmé was in his mind. As if he asked her what he should do. "Padmé…please help me decide what I must do…" he said in his head. His answer was just like what she probably would have said. "Your heart will tell you the right decision. Just remember you are a good person…" her voice trailed off and he shook his head in agreement. A tear appeared on his pupil and ran down his face. He was still torn between what he should do.

Suddenly he began rushing to the Jedi Temple's hanger. Anakin opens the hanger bay doors and jumps into a civilian transport which he flies to the Chancellor's office. His entire ride to the Chancellor's office he continued to think about what he was going to do until he had arrived. Deep down he wanted forget the fact that the chancellor was a sith and believe he was only trying to help him for the good of things. Still though it killed him to think he might help the man he has wanted to kill but at the same time wanted to keep him alive to know how to save Padmé.

He arrived and landed the transport just outside. Courscant's sun had now fallen as it had become night. As soon as the cockpit opened he jumped out and raced to the office. As he was walking he heard the shatter of glass which indicated he was still putting up a fight. As Anakin turned the corner he slowed down and began to walk fast until he watched Master Windu pointing his lightsaber toward the Chancellor's face.

"You are under arrest, my lord." The words came from Mace Windu's mouth with anger. As Anakin finally stopped just a few feet away, Palpatine began to speak in a scared voice.

"An-Anakin, I told you it would come to this…the Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. _You_ have lost." Finished Mace Windu with certainty.

"Nooo, Noo, NO! YOU WILL DIE!"

The chancellor raised his hands as he made that statement. Then a bright purple light transpired from his fingertips making a lighting shape. It struck Mace's lightsaber and caused Anakin to look away from the overwhelming bright purple light.

"Hes..a Traitor…" spoke a struggling voice.

"HE IS THE TRAITOR!" shouted Mace in the same kind of struggling voice.

Anakin finally turned back toward the battle between the force lighting and Mace's lightsaber. As Mace lowered his lightsaber closer it started to scar the chancellor's face.

"I have the power to save the one you love…" Anakin's facial expression showed he was still confused on who to help. "You must choose."

"DON"T LISTEN TO HIM ANAKIN!" shouted Mace Windu as he moved his lightsaber closer to Palpatine.

"Don't let him kill me…" said Palpatine as he suffered from pain. Anakin's eyes began to hurt and he had to block the bright light still emitting from Palpatine's hands. "I can't hold it any longer…I..I..I..I..Can..I..I'm weak..I..I'm too weak…ANAKIN! Help me, HELP ME! Please…"

Finally Mace Windu used all his strength to cause the lighting to stop and thursted his lightsaber forward forcing the lighting through the chancellor's body.

Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat and began to speak again. "I..I..I..Can't hold any longer…"

"I am going to end this once and for all" said Mace Windu in a strong voice. "Your death will bring victory to the Republic and the Sith will no longer be a threat." The chancellor looked up at Anakin and managed to say one last thing.

"If…If you don't save me…your hope…of saving your wife…is at…an end…"

Finally Mace Windu struck the Chancellor down ending the threat of Sith. Anakin still stunned at his decision stared at the motionless man that he once considered as a mentor of life.

"Anakin you have done a great thing not only to the Republic, but to the Jedi Council. For that you have earned my trust."

Mace Windu gave a small smile however Anakin did not show any sign of emotion. The thought of maybe losing his wife was still at hand. Until the day of his child's birth she would be safe.

The two Jedi walked from the office of the dead Sith Lord who once appeared to be anything but a threat. As they left the office Anakin decided to ask a question.

"Master Windu if the Chancellor is dead does that mean the war is over?" Mace Windu stopped.

"You haven't heard the information we received about the Battle of Utapau?" Anakin shook his head still stuck up on his wife's life and the events that suddenly seem to make him uncertain. "The CIS have won the battle. It was a victory we needed…"

"What about Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu shook his head.

"A battalion of troopers led by Commander Cody reported that he was thrown from a platform on Utapau. They also reported that General Grievous fled from Utapau to an unknown location…I'm sorry Anakin."

Anakin stood there as if time just froze. Now this was going through his head. His best friend, his mentor, his…brother, dead? No he knew it couldn't be true. Obi-Wan had taught him everything he had learned. Just a few days ago the two were wishing each other well as they both went separate ways to end the war. He wanted to think he was alive somehow.

"Master Windu, excuse me…" Anakin walked fast and then began to run to the transport he used to get there.

"ANAKIN!"


	2. Awakening

-CHAPTER II – Awakening

Anakin stopped outside of the transport he used to arrive at the Palpatine's office. He was angered. First his mother, now his best friend, and possibly his wife…Anakin stood there looking into the night sky. A figure slowly walked behind him and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, don't let your emotions control your actions. Sometimes they can lead you down a dark path…"

Anakin grinded his teeth as a tear ran down the eye that was unscarred.

"Master Windu…is it possible for me to travel to Utapau? I plan to hunt down Grievous and that is where I will start."

Mace Windu looked at Anakin as he thought very deeply. "I do believe that you are ready. If you find any information please report it back to the Council."

Anakin slowly closed his eyes. "Thank you Master Windu…"

Mace Windu took his hand from Anakin's shoulder and said one last thing before he walked in the direction in which he arrived. "May the force be with you…"

The first thing Anakin planned to do was say his goodbye to Padmé. He jumped into the transport and headed towards Padmé's house. As he flew to her home in Courscant all he could think about was Obi-Wan, he had been there when Anakin always needed help. Anakin lost his two mentors and now for once felt he was alone in the galaxy. The only thing he had left was his wife and child on the way.

He opened the cockpit and climbed out of the transport. As he arrived Padmé was sitting outside as if she knew he was on his way.

"Anakin! Whats wrong, did something happen?" Anakin began to cry.

"Obi-Wan…he was killed." Padmé covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry. What happened? Who told you?"

"Greivous! I will slaughter him until there is not a scrap of metal still visible. HE WILL PAY! And…the Chancellor, he was the Sith lord we had been searching for from there very beginning. Master Windu killed him…I don't know what to do Padmé. He said he knew how to save you and I don't! If you die…I have nothing left…"

Padmé began hugging Anakin. "I will be fine Anakin; it was just a dream…"

"Well my mother died in my dreams and it became a reality! I won't let it happen again…I WON'T. I promise I will die before I ever let you die Padmé…but I must go. I have to find Grievous and end this war."

"Anakin, you don't have to. Let someone else go after him, you are dealing with the loss of your friend."

"No…I have to do him justice, he would do the same for me." The two kissed as if it would be last one they may ever have. Anakin walked back to the transport and climbed back into the cockpit. He sat for a second to watch his wife cry and stared at her as he began heading back to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin arrived back at the Jedi Temple's hangar. As he landed he noticed Master Windu was waiting for him. Anakin climbed out of the cockpit and walked toward him.

"Anakin, you have done well today. I want you to wait to travel to Utapau until we can gather some clone troopers to go with you. You can't do this alone…" Anakin smirked and looked at Master Windu.

"Thank you Master Windu, but it is my decision and I am going now. I want to investigate Utapau and find where Grievous has cowardly run to. Without the Chancellor to bark orders to him, he has nothing. It can't be too far from the Utapau system, and when I find his location I will inform you and the rest of the council."

"Very well, may the force be with you…" Anakin walked over to a green Jedi Starfighter where a droid was already attached to it. "That was Kit Fisto's starfighter, I believe it can be yours as he has been a dear loss to us today…" Mace Windu walked away toward the inside of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin jumped into the cockpit of the starfighter and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. "Obi-Wan, I am sorry. I will find you." Anakin opened his eyes and powered up the starfighter as he left the hangar and headed toward Utapau. The planet of Courscant slowly faded as Anakin continued to fly further into the galaxy.

Anakin finally had reached to Utapau system and began approaching the atmosphere. As he entered the atmosphere Anakin began to feel a strong force life form. Anakin began to think that Obi-Wan was still alive.

"Goodbye old friend…" echoed in his head and the departing Obi-Wan appeared in his eyes. He began descending toward a landing bay in the large sinkhole known as Pau City. The closer he was getting a message was being transmitted to the starfighter.

"R4 patch it through." Anakin said unsure of who it might be. Suddenly an ugly face of a native Pau'an appeared.

"Good day Jedi…this is Timon Medon. What business does your kind have in Utapau considering there is no war here anymore?"

"This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight for the Galactic Republic. I am in search of another Jedi that was seen here during the war, his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Any idea of where I may be able to find him?"

"That I have not, but please you are more than welcome to search our city. All I ask is for no trouble; we Pau'ans appreciate not having to worry of violence."

"I appreciate the hospitality and I guarantee I will be of no trouble to the people of Pau City."

The transmission ended. Anakin knew he had to know something of Obi-Wan, but knew that the CIS could very well still be around. The starfighter sank into the sink hole and found a landing pad where Timon Medon stood waiting for his arrival. Anakin climbed out of the starfighter and approached the Pau'an.

"Forgive me Jedi Knight, I tend to be an honest person. Our people are stilled being watched by the walking machines…I have something I to show you."

Timon turned around and began walking toward a security station. Anakin followed watching the environment for any sign of Grevious' army. The doors opened and the two walked into the small building. Inside the building stood Pau'ans watching the two walk toward a door. Timon Medon opened the door by entering a code and inside stood bacta tanks containing republic soldiers.

"The far one to the left…he is the only one with a different face." Spoke Timon. Anakin slowly walked toward the bacta tank and found a bruised and beat Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! Is he alive?" asked Anakin.

"That he is…he was not in the best condition after falling from our northern landing pad when we found him, but we knew we could let General Grievous know that he was still alive. He is in a good enough condition to leave with you. However…I will not release him until you do something for us Pau'ans."

Anakin looked at him and nodded. "What is it?"

"We Pau'ans are not strong enough to fight. We need someone to save us, the CIS use us as a safe ground. We want the republic to fight them off of this planet and then leave. We want no part in this war."

"Agreed. Let me inform the Republic to send reinforcements here and it will be done."

"Many thanks Jedi, I will begin releasing him from the bacta tank while you do what you must."

Anakin walked away and back out of the security station to find a squad of Mangaguards waiting for him. Anakin reached for his lightsaber and slid the switch on it as a blue emitting sword was revealed.

"General Grievous wants you dead Jedi scum."

"You can try..." Anakin thrust forward and began fighting the droids. He slashed forward as he slit one droid's body in half. Another droid went to hit him and Anakin kicked him back causing him and another droid to fall. With the force he welded both droids together into a giant ball.

"Catch." He used the giant ball of mangaguards and threw it another causing the ball and droid to fall of the landing pad. "Well that was fun."

Anakin walked toward the Jedi Starfighter and began transmitting to the Jedi Council.

"Master Windu I have arrived on Utapau and found that the people here need the help of the Republic to finish the remaining CIS troops. In return they will release Obi-Wan as they found him in critical condition. He is now in a bacta tank and doing well, but still needs to return to Courscant to fully recover. Other injured clone troopers are here as well."

Anakin ended the transmission and turned to find Timon Medon and Obi-Wan slowly walking toward him. Obi-Wan was holding his ribs in pain.

"Obi-Wan! Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan laughed "Well I am still alive so I can't complain. It is good to see a familiar face."

"I agree…it is great. Let's get you back home."

The three stood there waiting on the arrival of the Republic to free Pau City from the CIS' imprisonment…

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY…

General Grievous stood over medical droids as they repaired a body. The body appeared to be Zabrak with newly constructed waist down similar to that of Grievous. Grievous himself had some repairs due to damage from battling Obi-Wan. His centerpiece now was completely sealed hiding the heart with protection. His hands were newly crafted into a similar design as before.

"At last we will have our revenge on the Republic and Jedi scum. At last the true master of darkness will awaken to rid the rule of the weak!" shout Grievous.

"General Grievous, the repairs are finished. He will awaken in a couple minutes once the sedative wears off."

"Good job. Now leave us be!"

The medical droids left immediately leaving only him and the motionless Zabrak. Grievous pressed a button on a control panel and the table he lay upon began rising. Suddenly the Zabrak covered in black tattoos and red skin opened his eyes. Pure evil eyes covered in red and orange opened. The horns of the Zabrak were fully grown and stood nearly a foot long.

"KENOBI!" shouted the Zabrak in a furious manner.

"Welcome back Darth Maul." Said Grievous.


End file.
